


A zöld egy rejtély

by Aislin_HU



Series: Jáde [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate POV, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark, Hopeful Ending, Missing Scene, Multi, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Kiegészítő azÉs nem vesz rajtuk erőt a halálc. fanfiction utolsó fejezetéhez, Piton szemszögéből.Cselekménye gyakorlatilag nem sok van: csak töprengések, képzelgések, hallucinációk - és néhány értelmes gondolat ezek között.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Jáde [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604032





	A zöld egy rejtély

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2011 júliusában Merengőn.
> 
> Bétázta: Uggla

~o§0° _Tudod, milyen színben látom a világot, amikor rád nézek?_ °0§o~

_Zöldben. Zöldek a szemeid, melyek másfelé néznek,_

o§0° _Mégis ugyanúgy szeretem őket. Zöld szemek, melyek félrevezettek_. °0§o

Ha nem lennék tökéletesen tisztában azzal, hogy mi történik velem, akár még azt is hihetném, egy ostoba tökkelütött rámrobbantott valamit: hiszen pár másodperc leforgása alatt minden zúgni és dübörögni kezd, a vér eszelős száguldásnak indul az ereimben, a világ pedig körös-körül vörösesfekete szikrákká robban szét a szemeim előtt. Már csak a hasogató fájdalom hiányzik, különben meglenne minde... Á, igen. Pontosan erre gondoltam.

Nyakamhoz kapott kezekkel omlok térdre a padlón, de hiába; az ujjaim nem tudják megfékezni az éltetű nedv kiáramlását. Átkoznám magam, amiért engedtem, hogy lankadjon a védelmem, amiért nem rántottam idejében pálcát... de gondokodásra képtelenül csak üvölteni tudok.

– Sajnálom – szól a rideg, közönyös hang valahonnan a fejem fölül. Természetesen a legkevésvé sem érződik benne sajnálat.

Valahogy már nem is bosszantom fel magam. Ugyan minek tenném? Számíthattam volna erre, sőt _kellett_ volna, hogy számítsak rá, hisz még mindig a Sötét Nagyúrról van szó: lehetek én az a halálfaló, akinek leginkább ad a szavára, amint valami látszólagos veszéllyel fenyegeti a terve sikerességét – még ha ez a „veszély” a puszta létezésemet jelenti is csupán -, egy pillanatig sem habozik, hogy kiiktassa a kellemetlen tényezőt. Jelen esetben, engem.

De kígyómarás, ez meg sem fordult a fejemben. Hogy miért pont nálam kellett megunnia a szokott _Adava Kedavrá_ t, arra nem fogok választ kapni, bár sejthető, hogy egyszerűen csak élvezkedni akart a halálomon. Ki tudja, talán még megtiszteltetésnek is szánta a kedvenc házihüllője által kivitelezett egyedi halálnemet.

Ezek után nem is lehet csodálni, miért ragaszkodott Dumbledore annyira a gyors, csöndes véghez.

Nem érzem a koppanást, mikor elterülök a földön, de talán jobb is ez így. Ha szerencsém van, gyorsan elvérzek. Valahogy nem fűlik hozzá a fogam, hogy hosszú perceken, neadjisten _órákon_ át tartó kínszenvedés után leheljem csak ki a lelkem.

Végül is nincs okom kétségbeesni: ami elintéznivalóm volt, azt megtettem. Ami kötelességem volt, az leróttam. Ami megbánnivalóm volt... nos, azzal pedig egyébként sem tudtam volna mihez kezdeni. Marad a tudat, hogy átadtam Potternek azt, ami átadásra várt, sőt talán még segítettem is neki. Ezek után az én dolgom véget ért, a többi már őrá... és a túlélőkre marad.

Egy részem még mindig viszolyog attól, amit Dumbledore kérésére meg kellett tennem. Amit _neki_ meg kell tennie. Az hagyján, hogy az én elcseszett életemet ide sodorta – valljuk be, rászolgáltam; millió meg egy olyan dolgot követtem el a múltban, amiknek a puszta emlékét kész lennék csupasz kézzel kivájni magamból, ha volna rá mód. De nincs. Potter életének menetét viszont - legyen bármilyen önfejű, csökönyös, ostoba egy tökfilkó az a fiú - _nem_ volt joga ilyen mértékben irányítani. Felnevelni, bátorítani, erősíteni, mintha nem lenne más, csak egy fegyver, amit az első és utolsó eldördülést követően nyugodtan lehet is hagyni szétrobbanni.

De az öreg mégis megtette vele, ahogy velem is. Ahogy _saját magával_ is. „A nagyobb jóért”.

– .. Piton...! - Úgy rántom oldalra a fejem, mintha nem is az imént próbálta volna meg leharapni azt a nyakamról egy nagyra nőtt házikígyó.

De nem, nem a hallásom játszik velem ostoba tréfát a haláltusámban – Potter _tényleg_ ott áll a helyiség végében, holtra váltan és megremegve. Mi több, levakarhatatlan barátait, Weasleyt és Grangert is magával hozta.

Ennyire eszementek komolyan nem lehetnek! Képesek idejönni, az ellenség karmai közé?! Ha csak egy pár pillanattal hamarabb érnek ide, ha a Sötét Nagyúr észreveszi őket...

Potter aztán egyszer csak mellettem van, még mindig sápadtan és remegve, és mivel a fejemet nem tudom rendesen megemelni, a tekintetem a véresre harapott öklére esik... és rögtön tudom, hogy _végignézte_.

 _Bolond, minek jöttél ide? Nem azért kockáztattunk mind annyit, hogy ilyen agyament módon veszítsd el a lehetőséget!_ Tudom, hogy látja, mit akarok, tudom, hogy tudja. És csak most az egyszer mondana le arról a nyavalyás makacsságáról!

De persze nem teszi, és valahol már nem is lepődöm meg ezen.

Hirtelen furcsa derű szalad végig az arcán, mint akinek eszébe jut, merre is látta a fényt a sötét alagút végén.

\- Ne aggódjon, meggyógyítom – suttogja rekedten. A pálca úgy remeg a kezében, hogy én bizony nem bíznék rá varázslást, de a hangom híján nem vagyos képes ezt a tudtára adni.

Nem csodálkozom, mikor azt az egyszerű varázsigét sem tudja rendesen visszamondani. - Vur... Vurnela santur!

Igyekszik lehiggasztani magát. Próbálja visszanyelni a pánikot.

Nem sok sikerrel.

– Vurnela santur! Vurnela sanantur! Vur... Hogy volt a varázsige? Nem emlékszem! - fakad ki végül, és a hangja elbicsaklik. Annyira kétségbeesett, hogy egy pillanatig erősen kétlem, tényleg én váltottam-e ki...

Nem kell meggyógyítania. Nem akarom. Hisz már nem is fáj: az erős zsibbadás már minden más érzést kiölt a testemből. És igazán nem lenne ellenemre, ha ennyi borzalom után végre megpihenhetnék. Túl sok mindent kellett feladnom az életem során: a szerelmem, a büszkeségem, a méltóságom csak megkoronázásai az egésznek.

Belefáradtam.

De a látásom, az miért nem homályosul már el? Az az egyetlen, ami még tökéletesen funkcionál, és így kristálytisztán látom magam előtt a kétségbeesett kölyök még kétségbeesettebb próbálkozásait a meggyógyításomra... Nem értem, miért szenved ennyit velem. Látom, érzem, _tudom_ , mi jön. Látja ő is, hogy hasztalan, nem? Szólhatnék neki a gyűrűről. Annyi erő még van bennem. De nem teszem.

Ám azt nem akarom látni, hogy szinte már vörösre gyulladnak a szemei, mikor Granger a vállára fekteti a kezét. Mit mond? Nem értem... de látom, ahogy hadonászik a pálcával. Fölösleges, Potter. Ismét bebizonyítottad, hogy teljesen fölöslegesen áldoztam rád azokat a tanulásra szánt órákat.

De nem haragszom.

Nem akarom látni a fényes, zöld szemeit, amik már úgy ragyognak, akár két gondosan megmunkált drágakő. Azok a szemek mindig bántanak engem. Még mindig fáj tőlük mindenem, hiába igyekeztem kitépni magamból a múltamat, hogy ne adjak nekik lehetőséget a kínzásomra. De ezek a szemek megtalálnak; éjjelente visszatérnek elfoglani az álmaimat, nappal újjászületve kísértenek engem... soha nem szabadulok tőlük, soha. Azért tértek vissza, hogy valahányszor rájuk nézzek, újra és újra az orrom alá dörgöljék, amit velük tettem.

Ha tudná Potter, milyen gondolatok futnak végig akaratlanul is a fejemben, valahányszor a szemébe nézek, most nem erőlködne itt azért, hogy megmentse az életemet. Ha tudná, hogy még nekem is, aki jéggé keményítettem a lelkemet, milyen tépő fájdalmat tud okozni a tekintetének egyetlen villanásával, rögtön ráébredne, milyen szánalmas vagyok.

Lily, mit tettél velem? Ahányszor a fiad szemeibe nézek, mintha még mindig veled lennék: minden más szín kihalni tűnik a világból.

… Biztos az agyamban fellépő vérhiány okozza, hogy most gondolkodás nélkül magamhoz rántom a kölyök talárját, minden megmaradt erőmet a mozdulatba fektetve.

Gyűlölöm ezt a szempárt. Gyűlölöm! Nem tudok elfordulni tőle.

– .. el... - hörgöm. Nem tudom, mi vett rá, de szabadjára eresztek mindent, amit magamban rejtettem; érzem, ahogy az emlékek elhagyják a testem, hűvösen és hátborzongatón, és még a számból feltörő vér hiányát sem érzem olyan fontosnak, mint hogy a fiú _megértse_. - Vidd... el...

És visszagondolok a lányra, aki a világot jelentette nekem; aki felvirágoztatott, aki elpusztított... még ha ő nem is így akarta. Mintha minden egyes felidézett emlék újabb jéghideg tűt szúrna az akkor, tizenhat éve gyógyíthatatlanul felhasadt melkasomba. És jobban, ezerszer jobban fáj, mint Nagini marása.

Végleg kiszáll az erő a tagjaimból. Amint a karom ernyedten a földre hullna, Potter a kezem után kap, és megszorítja azt. - Ne, ne, ne... Kérlek, Piton...! - dadogja elbicsakló hangon.

Eszetlen fiú. Soha nem állt szándékomban elérni, hogy ragaszkodj hozzám – úgyhogy ne tedd.

És mégis...

– Nézz... rám... - préselem ki magamból.

Nem szabadna arra használnom őt, hogy megszerezzem azt, amit annak idején – attól a személytől, akitől igazán szerettem volna – nem kaphattam meg. De most már kinek ártok ezzel? Így a tekintetébe fúrom a sajátomat, minden erőmet arra fixálva, hogy tisztán láthassak, és elmerülök a mély, ragyogó szempárban, ami a valóságban sosem nézett rám ilyen aggódó törődéssel... sosem nézett igazán _felém_. Most összekapcsolódik a pillantásunk, és a szín mintha kitöltené a komor, szürke világomat, mindent lélegzetelállítóan zölddé varázsolva körülöttem.

Látom az arcomat tükröződni abban a szempárban, s ez olyan jelenség, amit sosem volt még alkalmam megtapasztalni. Kár, hogy nem Lily szemei ezek...

De meglep, hogy valahol mégsem érzek igazi csalódottságot.

_Ez Potter. A bosszantó, eszetlen, tökfilkó-Potter._

Még mikor elhagy a tudatom és nem érzek már semmit, még a zsibbadást sem; még amikor lecsukódnak a szemeim és elernyed a testem... még akkor is minden zölden világít.

_~o§0° Zöld volt az árulás színe. °0§o~_

_Zöld volt a szemeidben lévő fájdalom színe._

_o§0° Zöld a hazug színe. °0§o_

Zöld villanás. Mindenki holtan esik össze. És a villanásban émelyítő zöld színnel ragyog fel a Nagyúr hátborzongató ábrázata. _Élvezi._

Lily szemei tébolyultan sikoltanak rám. A férje halott. A gyermeke is mindjárt halott lesz. A fájdalom egészen fakóvá tompítja a könnyekben úszó jádegömböket. _Szenved._

Zöld villanás. Kitágult, merev, üveges zöld szemek. Zöld fényben úszó kaján, elégedett mosoly.

Megígérte, hogy megkíméli! _Megígérte, hogy megkíméli őt...!_

Lebegve úszom rémálmaim tengerében, miközben vacogva, dermedten üvöltök.

...

Kipattannak a szemeim.

A tudat lassan kezd visszaszökni fejembe; vigyázva, mint egy tétova inda, körültekintő óvatossággal fonva be eltompult elmémet. Vagy legalábbis, ami megmaradt belőle.

Ha korábban nem is éreztem a fájdalmat, most kétszeres, háromszor erővel. Sajog minden porcikám, nem érzem a végtagjaimat, de a nyakam és a mellkasom az, ami a leginkább lüktet; az utóbbiból hasogató fájdalom indul ki és szaggat végig valahányszor dobban egyet a szívem.

Ó, és nem áll le, bárhogy is könyörgök érte összeszorított fogakkal. Lassan, de biztosan ver tovább.

De miért ver még a szívem?

Elég egyszer megpróbálkoznom a nyeléssel, hogy rájöjjek, mi rángatott vissza a halál kapujából – és még az eltompult agyamat sem kell túlságosan megerőltetnem, hogy Tökelütött Potter keze munkáját sejtsem a dologban.

Hirtelen elémelyít a gondolat, hogy ugyanaz az undorító kő van a számban, ami annak idején annyiszor visszarángatta az alkoholmámorban úszó apámat a kaszás földjére vezető hajóról az élők földjére.

Fontolgatom, hogy egyszerűen kiköpöm a gyűrűt, és hagyom, hogy visszasüllyedjek az édes tudattalanságba, de... valami meggátol. Újabb szívverés jön, majd mégegy, de továbbra sem adom meg magam. Ki tudja - talán túl sokáig kapaszkodtam már ebbe a nyomorúságos életembe ahhoz, hogy ilyen könnyedén lemondjak róla.

Lehunyom a szemem, és igyekszem a tudatommal végigvizsgálni magam. Nem tudom mozgatni a lábam, de az ujjaim még megrezzennek, mikor úgy akarom. A mérget már javarészt eltüntethette a bezoár, de a kígyómarta seb még mindig sötéten tátong a nyakamon, ez biztos. Miért nem véreztem már el? És mi a Merlin golyóiért kellett magamhoz térnem?! Erre a kibírhatatlan fájdalomra...

Kissé próbálom megemelni a fejem, de abban a minutumban úgy megszédülök, mintha nekemrohant volna egy részeg troll. Össze kell szorítani a fogaimat, hogy visszatartsam a fájdalmas nyögést, de a szisszenés azért kicsúszik a cserepesre száradt ajkaimon.

Ezt nem lehet elviselni!

Vakon tapogatni kezdek magam körül, és egy pillanatra mintha nagyobbat dobbanna a szívem, mikor ujjaim hegyével megérzem a varázspálcámat. Ösztönösen rákulcsolom a kezem, s felhúzom magam elé. Ettől az egyszerű mozdulattól is erősen zihálni kezdek.

Csak annyira, hogy ne fájjon... utána nem érdekel, mi lesz...

Vérveszteségtől reszkető kezekkel szegezem magamnak a pálcát, de az első kísérlet után rájövök, hogy fölösleges non-verbális varázzsal próbálkozni. Annyira eltompult és ködös a tudatom, hogy egyszerűen nem tudom rászánni a kellő koncentrációt.

Igen ám, de beszélni még nehezebb.

Még engem is meglep, milyen végtelenségig eltorzult hangon buggyanak elő belőlem a szavak: - _Vulnera... sanentur..._

Először nem történik semmi, és már attól tartok, úgy felsülök, mint Potter... de lehunyt szemekkel koncentrálok, s a következő pillanatban megérzem a mágia gyenge, reszketve bizsergető érzését a nyakamnál. Az ige beborítja a sebem és összehúzza a bőrt, elapasztva az alvadástól már egyébként is lecsökkent vérfolyamot.

Az égető fájdalom lüktető sajgássá tompul a nyakamban. Ez elég is.

A varázslat viszont szemlátomást minden megmaradt erőmet felemésztette: ismét elájulok.

_~o§0° Zöld volt a pázsit, mikor elmondtad, °0§o~_

_Mily nagyon fogsz szeretni engem_

_Mindig és örökké._

_Zöld volt a szoba_

_o§0° Amiben vele találtalak. °0§o_

– Harry Potter meghalt.

Ha logikusan végiggondolom a dolgokat, egyszerűen lehetetlennek tűnik, hogy ez a három szócska térített volna magamhoz. Három apró szó, ami aligha jelent számomra meglepetést, hisz az elmúlt heteket azzal töltöttem, hogy felkészítsem rá a kölyköt - hogy NE szökjön meg, amikor eljön az idő. Úgyhogy, ebből a tekintetből vizsgálva a dolgot, akkor kéne megrezzennem, akkor kéne felpattannia a szemeinek, ha azt hallanám: Harry Potter _nem_ halt meg. Akkor tudnám, hogy mégsem sikerült eléggé felkészítenem őt, és a kölyök Dumbledore tervére fittyet hányva megszökött, hogy mentse az életét. És valahol a szokott bosszankodáson túl talán nem is haragudnék érte.

Ha Harry Potter meghalt, az mindössze annyit jelent, hogy a fiú tényleg tartotta a szavát, miszerint bármire hajlandó a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzése érdekében. Ha Harry Potter meghalt, akkor – ennyit azért le tudtam szűrni a néhai igazgató szavaiból és a kölyök viselkedéséből – a Sötét Nagyúr már elpusztítható. Talán, bár úgy sejtem, még Naginival is végezni kell. És akár én magam tenném meg ezt, már amennyiben nem hevernék a saját véremből gyűlt tócsában egy elhagyatott kísértetházban, ahová teremtett lélek sem fog betévedni.

Egyszóval, ha „Harry Potter meghalt”, az jó hír. Akkor tudom, hogy nem hiába fáradoztam. Nem értelmetlen a halálom. Most már csak a kastélybelieknek nem szabad megadniuk magukat a sokktól.

Visszacsukom a szemeimet, és erővel próbálom kényszeríteni a szívemet, hogy többé ne pumpáljon. Már nem kell, már nincs rá szükség. Harry Potter meghalt.

Hogy tud ennyi gondolat végigsuhanni a fejemen a másodperc törtrésze alatt...? Talán a vérveszteség minden mást is összezavart bennem. Talán ezért érzem úgy magam, mintha már hosszú órák, sőt napok óta hevernék itt.

– Menekülés közben érte a vég, szökni próbált, amíg ti az életeteket kockáztattátok érte – hallom ismét a gyűlölt hangot, ami a falakból, a fejem alatt heverő padlóból szól, még most sem hagyva békét nekem... és a szavai nyomán valami sötéten felparázslik bennem. - Itt hozzuk a holttestét, hogy láthassátok, milyen sorsa jutott a hősötök.

Potter menekülni próbált? Szökni próbált? Nem... ha Potter menekülni próbált volna, most nem lenne halott. Van annyira gyakorlata ezen a téren, hogy ha akarja, az átkozott kis köpenye alatt úgy meg tud lógni, hogy még a zümmögő méhek sem vennék őt észre.

Nem: ha Potter halott, akkor ő tudta, hogy ez fog következni. Ha halott, akkor képes volt odaállni a Nagyúr elé, fegyvertelenül, önmegadásra készen. Potter sosem próbált volna meg eliszkolni a színfalak mögött.

Nem is értem, miért ébreszt bennem ilyen ádáz haragot a Nagyúr szemenszedett hazugsága, de mégis megteszi; engem pedig elönt az olyan irdatlan megvetés, amit még sosem éreztem ember iránt.

Úgysem fogják elhinni a roxfortiak. Ismerik Pottert – tudják, hogy sosem fordított volna hátat nekik. Hiszen értük halt meg.

Harry Potter halott.

 _Miért_ nem tudok már túllépni ezen a tényen?!

– A csatát megnyertük. Seregetek fele odaveszett. Halálfalóim túlerőben vannak, és a kis túlélőnek vége. Elég volt a háborúskodásból. Aki továbbra is ellenszegül...

A halántékom hasogatni kezd, így nem vagyok képes tovább figyelni a Nagyúrra, de anélkül is tökéletesen el tudom képzelni, miket mondhat. A hangja rideg és közönyös – csak úgy árad belőle a magabiztosság. Elvégre elérte, amit akart: két legnagyobb ellensége halott. Én pedig...

Tulajdonképpen miért is volt annyira szükséges, hogy megöljön engem? A pálcájához volt köze... A száraz nyelvemre kell harapnom, mert annyira bosszantóan tompa az agyam, hogy még erre a nemrég történt eseményre is alig tudok visszagondolni. Igen, magyarázott valamit a híres-hírhedt Pálcák Uráról. Amit kirabolt Dumbledore sírjából, és most már az övé, de valamiért nem szolgálja őt rendesen... Á, igen, persze. Mert én végeztem Dumbledore-ral, nem ő. Ezért kellett eltaposnia engem.

De hiszen még élek, nem? Potter a számba rakta a gyűrűt – megtisztította a szervezetemet a méregtől. A sebet pedig nagyjából sikerült lezárnom.

Eddig a pillanatig meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy ne fogadjam el a kaszás felém nyúló kezét, mikor eljön az ideje: hiszen a feladatom bevégeztetett, és minden _annyival_ könnyebb lenne odaát...

Most azonban teljesen új gondolat formálódik a fejemben, méghozzá olyan erősen, hogy mintha még a köd is egészen felszállna belőlem.

Voldemort azt hiszi, végzett velem, és a Pálcák Ura most már az övé. Nem tudom, milyen erős az a pálca, de kutatómunkáim során nem egyszer belebotlottam már a Halálvesszőről szóló történetekbe; tudom, hogy ha a Nagyúr kezébe kerül, Potter áldozata ide vagy oda, a védőknek nem sok esélyük lesz.

Ha pusztán azzal, hogy életben maradok, meg tudom akadályozni, hogy ez az erő a tébolyult, elmebeteg varázsló kezeibe kerüljön... akkor ezért megéri életben maradnom.

A kretén kölyök képes volt lemondani az életéről mindenki másért. Én is megtehetek annyit, hogy lemondok a megérdemelt megnyugvásról. Talán nem volt elég a bűntudatban leélt elmúlt tizenhat év - talán többre van szükség.

A kezem még mindig erősen szorítja a pálcát, mintha hullagörcsbe merevedett volna, és alig van némi kontrollom a testem felett; óriási erőfeszítés árán tudom csak magamra irányítani. Verejtékcseppek gördülnek le a halántékomon.

– Vul... - Recseg a hangom, mint aki évtizedek óta nem szólalt meg. A szám gyomorforgató ízű a sok belealvadt vértől. - _Vulnera sanentur_...

A varázs szánalmasan gyengére sikeredik, a máskor erőteljes bizsergés helyett csak tétova, apró csiklandások peregnek végig a nyakam körül. De a semminél azért jobb. Próbálom kipréselni magamból a harmadikat is, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá – a szám nem mozog, a kezem lehanyatlik.

Mintha kiszipolyozott volna a bűbáj, hosszú percekig csak bágyadtan fekszem, miközben veszettül forog körülöttem a világ, s a fejemben hangok millió zengnek fel – olyan hangok, melyeket nem akarok hallani.

Nem tudom, mikor térek magamhoz, de hirtelen megcsap az alvadt vér émelyítően erős szaga, és ettől majdnem elokádom magam. Égő torokkal próbálok nyelni, noha semmi nedvesség nincs már a számban. A lüktetés milliószorosára erősödik.

Aztán rájövök, mi változott meg: eszméletvesztésem alatt nyitott szájjal zihálhattam, mert anyám gyűrűje pár centire fekszik az orrom előtt. Meredek a nedves, barnásfekete kőre, a rászáradt vérre a karika oldalán.

Talán már nincs is rá szükségem. Volt elég ideje felszívni a mérget.

Le kell hunynom a szemem, mert csillagok táncolnak előtte. A szemhéjamat forrónak és nehéznek érzem, és elég egyetlen másodperc, hogy rájöjjek: _nagyon is_ szükségem van rá.

Ólomsúlyúnak érződő kezemmel percekig tart, míg a felrepedt, kiszáradt ajkaimhoz tudom egyensúlyozni a gyűrűt, s amint a hűvös kő a nyelvemhez nyomódik, a hányinger határozottan visszatér. Ennek ellenére igyekszem csillapítani magam – mert nincs más, amit tehetnék.

_~o§0° Zöld volt a fájdalom színe. °0§o~_

_Zöld volt az árulás színe._

_o§0°_ A zöld egy rejtély. _°0§o_

Annyira szomjas vagyok, hogy a fél karomat odaadnám egy kis vízért. Nem érzem az ajkaimat – azok mintha a legkisebb rezdülésre is képesek lennének széthasadni -, a nyelvem pedig sokszorosára dagadt a számban. Ég a torkom, és tudom, hogy már nem csak a kígyómarás miatt.

Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy egyáltalán magamnál vagyok e. Az előbb mintha egy patkányt láttam volna végigszaladni magam előtt a földön. Egyszerűen szánalmas. De még éppen hihető.

Az viszont már kevésbé valószínű, hogy lehulló falevelek kezdenék el beborítani a padlót. Az egyik pillanatban még bágyadtan meredek a szokatlan jelenségre – a következőben elborzadok magamtól. Már hallucinálok is?

Mostanra azonban már nem érdekel, képzelgést látok-e, vagy valóságot. Most már csak nézem.

A szellő illata beleköltözik az orromba, és csak ekkor jövök rá, mennyire hiányzott is már nekem. Mintha évek teltek volna el, mióta utoljára nyugodtan sétálhattam a szabad levegőn... Hisz az elmúlt évet jószerével a kastélyba zárva töltöttem, csak akkor hagyva el azt, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr magához hivatott.

Mindig ilyen friss volt a gyep illata? Azelőtt is ennyire megnyugtatott? Lassan már nem is tudom, hol vagyok, hol voltam... most _itt_ vagyok, _ebben_ a percben, és semmi nem tud kizökkenteni a tűnékeny pillanat varázsából.

Leülök a puha pázsitra, s végigsimítom ujjaimmal a sima fűszálakat, amik kellemesen csiklandozzák a tenyeremet.

Lily jut eszembe róla. Ő mindig olyan volt, mint a pázsit; valahányszor a szemeim elé került, betöltötte a teljes látómezőmet, ragyogó zölddé varázsolva mindent. Én pedig olyan voltam, mint egy száraz, vastag kérgű fa, aminek az ő földje táplálta és növesztette a gyökereit.

Én voltam az ág, ami mindig csak a magasból nézhette őt, noha egymás mellett voltunk – noha benne gyökereztem. Az ág, aminek végig kellett néznie, ahogy mások érintik azt a talajt, amit neki sohasem volt lehetősége elérnie.

… De a pázsit már kiszáradt, a szél elhordta a sárgává fakult fűszálakat. Már csak kopár föld van alattam, s körülöttem kietlen puszta...

Nem. Nem! Nincs puszta, nincs fa, a Szellemszállásban vagyok, _tudom_! És ha az eszemmel tudom, akkor miért nem azt látom magam előtt?!

Éles fájdalom hasít a fejembe, de ez jó jel – a lassan visszatérő józan eszem jele. Kényszerítem magam, hogy ne a mezőt lássam, hanem a fakó homályba burkolózó helyiség körvonalait, hogy ne a frissen nyírt gyep illatát érezzem az orromban, hanem az alvadt vér szagát... ne a békés megnyugvást érezzem, hanem a kínzó, tépő fájdalmat: az életem jeleit.

Ostoba vagyok, amiért erre cserélem az idilli pillanatot, de tudom, hogy elvesznék, ha engedném átadni magam a képzelgéseimnek. Márpedig eldöntöttem, hogy ebben nem engedek se a Nagyúrnak, se Dumbledore-nak, se semmilyen felsőbbrendű lénynek. Ha valaki el akar rángatni ebből az életből, hát jöjjön ide, és ragadjon el erővel – de én addig tíz körömmel markolom az életemhez kötő szálakat.

Veszettül zúg a fülem, de nem tudom elhallgattatni az idegesítő zajt, ráadásul a látásom is egészen elhomályosult. A körvonalakat ki tudom venni, bár már közel sem tisztán. Szaggatottan veszem a levegőt – de még veszem. Fáj minden egyes mellkasomban dobbanó szívverés, de _ennek_ a fájdalomnak örülök.

Előbb-utóbb úgyis vége lesz. Tudom, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr most győztesnek hiszi magát, de kizárt, hogy Potter halála ne egy felsőbbrendű célt szolgált volna – egy olyan célt, amivel legyőzhetik a gonosz varázslót. Csak azt a pillanatot kell kivárnom, míg ez megtörténik. Csak addig kell feltétlenül kitartanom, míg már nem áll fenn annak a veszélye, hogy a halálommal valami éktelenül veszélyes erőt ruházok a Nagyúrra. Utána már... nem kell tovább erőlködnöm.

Egyébként sem valószínű, hogy bárki is visszajönne ide értem. Eleve csak Potter tudott arról, hogy itt vagyok, aki már halott, meg Weasleyék, akik ugyanúgy hitszegőnek hisznek, mint mindenki más. De még ha a kölyöknek lett is volna alkalma felvilágosítani őket – amit erősen kétlek -, akkor is úgy hiszik, hogy végzett velem a Nagyúr. Nem fognak visszajönni, csak maximum amikor összeszedik a holttesteket. Ha egyáltalán akkor eszükbe jutok.

Ennyi pesszimista gondolat után komolyan nem értem, miért szorítom mégis össze a fogaimat, erőnek erejével visszatartva az újabb ájulásomat. Mit remélek ettől? Azon kívül, hogy egy lehetséges „talánba” kapaszkodom.... semmi haszon nem származik a túlélésemből. Lehet, hogy nincs is semmi közöm ahhoz a Halálvesszőhöz. És biztos, hogy akik most harcolnak... nos, nekik sem jelentek semmit a világon.

De a bolond önérzetem, az ostoba kötelességtudatom, ami miatt éveken át Dumbledore sakkbábuját játszottam, most sem hagy nyugodni. Még most sem vagyok képes arra, hogy a saját akaratomat vegyem figyelme másoké helyett, és azt tegyem, amit én magam szeretnék: feladni az egészet.

Ha nem tartanék attól, hogy felhasad tőle a szám, talán még ironikusan el is mosolyodnék: épp olyan csökönyös balfácán vagyok, mint Potter.

Potter... Olyan rejtély az a kölyök, amit sosem fogok... sosem _tudtam_ megérteni.

Ha Lily a pázsit, amiből kinőttem, Potter kétséget kizáróan az idegesítő lomb, ami rámnőtt. Állandóan szem előtt volt, nem lehetett lerázni, és noha évről-évre eltűnt, a fellélegzésem sosem tartott sokáig - pár hónapon belül újra visszatért megkísérteni az életemet. Csupasz, komor fa akartam maradni, amit ő nem tett lehetővé. Méghogy ugyanolyan zöld, mint a pázsit?! Hasonlít, az igaz, de hozzá sem mérhető a végtelen mező gyönyörűségéhez.

Most viszont már tudom, hogy többé nem fognak visszatérni a falevelek; többé nem nő rám a lomb. És hogy miért érzem magam ettől meztelennek, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok felfogni.

Ha tehetném, megrázom a fejem, de csak a szemeimet vagyok képes megforgatni. Nem, nem hagyhatom, hogy megint képzelegni kezdjek... kapaszkodnom kell az öntudatom megmaradt morzsáiba. Ameddig csak bírom. Hátha kitartok a Nagyúr bukásáig.

Ám ahogy nyugtalanul vizsgálom a bensőmet, tán a gyengeség vesz rá, de mégiscsak besimerem magamnak, hogy Potter hagyott bennem valamilyen űrt. Nem nagy, nem fáj vagy hasogat, és össze sem hasonlítható azzal a tátongó szakadékkal, amit Lily halála tépett belém... de azért érezhetően ott van.

Biztos, hogy csakis az elmúlt hetek tehetnek róla. Ha két embert sokáig összezárnak, akarva-akaratlan kialakul közöttük valamilyen kötődési forma. Ez egyszerű pszichológiai reakció.

A mi esetükben pedig különösen igaz volt. Láttam, min ment keresztül a kölyök – sőt átéreztem, hisz egykor én is megjártam ezt a sötét utat, csak épp még kegyetlenebb és még embertépőbb módon. Én láttam ezer olyat, amit ő nem, és tettem millió olyat, ami neki valószínűleg még csak a fejében sem fordult meg.

Mégis hagytam, hogy felhasználjon... ahhoz, hogy továbbléphessen. Nem világos ugyan, hogy miért tettem, de talán az az oka, hogy túlságosan is jól el tudtam képzelni, mit érez. Pont, mint tegnap éjszaka.

Le se kell hunynom a szemem, anélkül is tisztán látom magam előtt az arckifejezését arról a pillanatról, amikor végül belé hatoltam: fehérré sápadt az arca, mikor tudatosult benne, mi történik, mélyen összevonta a szemöldökeit, és látható viszolygás ülepedett le a riadt szemeiben. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint ahogyan én festhettem, amikor először feküdtem le férfival; tudtam, hogy ugyanazt az undort érzi önmaga felé, mint amit annak idején én is éreztem.

És mindezek ellenére Potter ugyanúgy nem állt le, ahogy akkor régen én sem.

Azért igyekeztem elviselhetőbb élménnyel szolgálni neki, mint Lucius nekem, és bármilyen szánalmas is, de a rengeteg negatív tapasztalatom ezúttal hasznosnak bizonyult. Ugyan biztosra veszem, hogy még ez is megviselte a lelkét, de mégis első kézből állíthatom, hogy lehetett volna rosszabb is – _sokkal_ rosszabb.

Enyhén ironikus, nem? Egész életemben csak Lilyt szerettem, mégsem feküdtem le soha nővel.

 _Nem, ne, ne ájulj el!_ , harsogom magamnak némán, mikor érzem a sajgó hullámot kiindulni a halántékom felől. Már kiismertem, hogy ez az öntudatvesztés első jele. Inkább a szúró érzésre koncentrálok a nyakam és a mellkasom körül, a varázspálcám simaságára a görcsösen szorító ujjaim között. Erővel tartom nyitva a szemeimet, s pillantásom a talárom ujja alól kikandikáló medálra esik.

Mindig gyűlöltem ezt a nyakláncot, mert anyám úgy védte és dédelgette, mintha a világot jelentené neki; mintha ez lenne a legdrágább értéke. Valahányszor csúnyán elverve jöttem haza, valahányszor az átkozott mugli apám nekemesett, valahányszor probléma volt velem... mindig a melléhez szorította a medált, és úgy sírt, hogy közben rám sem nézett.

Már nem élt, mikor először kezeimbe vehettem azt a gyerekkoromból kísértő láncot. Apró darabokra akartam átkozni, tűzbe vetni, megsemmisíteni... de előtte képtelen voltam visszanyomni a késztetést, hogy belenézzek, mi volt benne, amihez ennyire ragaszkodott anyám.

Utána elraktam a láncot, és többé nem vettem magamhoz. Ha Potter nem túrja elő, talán már el is felejtettem volna.

Most, ahogy elnézem a körülölelt fényes követ, feldereng, hogy anyám többször is említette: annak a lánynak szánja, akit elveszek.

Igen, emlékszem... egyszer meg is mutattam Lilynek. Még kicsik voltunk... talán a Roxfort előtti nyár vége felé. Ő felpróbálta, én meg csak pislogni tudtam, milyen csodálatosan mutatott rajta a jádénál is szebb zöldben csillogó szemeivel...

Megdermedek, mikor ráébredek, hogy magam előtt látom a lányt – olyan fiatalon, mint akkor régen.

 _Már megint..._ Lehunyom a szemeimet. _Nem hagyhatom, hogy elveszítsem az eszméletem, nem hagyhatom..._

Lily fésűje valósággal parázslik a talárom mélyén, mintha bele akarná égetni magát a mellkasomba, én pedig sokadjára átkozom magam és az ostoba gyengeségem, amiért magammal hoztam. Miért is nem hagytam ott leégni a többi vacakkal?!

... Persze tudom a választ, még csak el sem kell merengenem rajta: ragaszkodásból. _Muszáj_ volt, hogy maradjon nálam valami, ami egykor hozzá tartozott - még akkor is, ha az ilyen röhejes módon került hozzám. Jól emlékszem: Pottertől kapta a fésűt, én pedig az első adandó alkalommal elloptam tőle, mint egy rigolyás bolond, csak mert nem akartam, hogy nap mint nap az ősellenségem ajándékát használja. Pedig akkor már régen nem voltunk beszélő viszonyban. Úgy terveztem, rögvest darabokra átkozom és elhajítom, de mégis... azóta is megvan. Képtelen voltam eldobni azt a fésűt, amihez hozzáértek Lily ujjai, ami ennyi év múltával is őrzi még a hajszálait...

Nem is tudom, mi vagyunk inkább: nevetséges... vagy szánalmas.

Erősödnek a víziók. Olyan erősen szorítom a pálcát, hogy valósággal érzem, ahogyan csontfehérré sápadnak az ujjaim. De csak szorítom, szorítom, mintha az képes lenne itt tartani a tudatomat...

És megint a mezőt látom. Szállingózó, élénk színű falevelekkel.

Mindent abban a gyűlöletes zöldben.

_~o§0° A zöld lehet örömteli, °0§o~_

_A zöld lehet fájdalmas,_

_A zöld lehet bájos._

_A zöld lehet a szerelem jele,_

_o§0° A zöld lehet a gyűlölet jele. °0§o_

Egyszer sikerül nagy nehezen felnyitnom a szemeimet, de mikor Pomfrey és MyGalagony néznek rám vissza aggódva, érthetetlenül beszélve, rájövök, hogy még mindig nem tértem magamhoz. Mivel újabb hallucinációt végignézni pedig sem kedvem, sem erőm nincsen, inkább újra visszacsukom a szemem.

Ezután, azt hiszem, nagyon sokáig nem eszmélek fel ismét. Néha elkapnak érzetek, emberi beszéd tompa hangfoszlányai, fájdalmak, de összeségében csak zsibbadt érdektelenséggel fekszem, mozgásra és tudatos érzékelésre képtelenül. Mikor végül lassan beszökik a tudatomba az első valóban felfogott, értelmezett szó, úgy érzem magam, mint aki legalább egy hónapot hánykolódó alvással töltött.

Sokat, nagyon sokat kell pislognom, mert noha nem tűz a nap, a fény mégis elég ahhoz, hogy szinte könnyeket csaljon a szemembe. Fintorgok, és abban a minutumban éles sustorgás támad körülöttem.

– Magához tért! Szóljon Heath gyógyítónak!

Nem lehetne halkabban? A nő hangja kalapácsként veri a dobhártyámat.

Lassan tudatosul bennem a kimondott szavak értelme. Valakit gyógyítóért küldtek, tehát a Szent Mungóban vagyok. Ha itt vagyok, az azt jelenti, hogy tényleg megcsináltam: túléltem.

Ha itt vagyok, és még meggyógyítani is képesek engem, akkor az csak annyit jelenthet... hogy véget ért a háború.

Még csak el sem kell gondolkodnom azon, melyik fél nyert – és nem csak azért, mert a Sötét Nagyúr bizonyára nem küldetett volna kórházba engem.

– Mr Piton, hall engem? Ha tud, kérem nézzen rám! - Mély ránc húzódik a homlokomra, de erőt veszek magamon, és a hang irányába fordulok. Még pár pislogás után kitisztul előttem annyira a világ, hogy lássam a felém hajoló őszes férfi alakját. - Nagyon jó. Én Florence Heath vagyok, az önt kezelő egyik gyógyító. Körülbelül tizenkét órája szállították át ide, a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya és Ragálykúráló Ispotályba.

Mit érdekelnek engem ezek a felesleges információk! Miért nem azzal kezdi, mi történt a Roxforttal? Hogy mi történt a védőkkel? Hogy hogyan pusztult el a Sötét Nagyúr? Ingerülten nyitnám kérdésre a számat, de amint megmozdulok, mintha millió kést szúrnának egyszerre a nyakamba. A torkom ég és lüktet belülről, és hasogató zsibbadás terjed le belőle egészen a vállaimig.

– Ne, ne is próbáljon beszélni, uram – szögezi le nyomban a gyógyító, figyelmeztetőn megemelve a kezét. - Nagyon súlyosan károsodott a torka, aminek következtében a hangszálai is megsérültek. Egy ideig még nem lesz képes beszélni.

Pislogás nélkül meredek a férfira. Csak nem némultam meg...? Bár nem, azt mondta, az állapot csak ideiglenes. De akkor mégis hogyan szedjem ki belőle a válaszokat?!

– Tudom, hogy sok kérdése van, Mr Piton, de kérem várjon még velük egy kicsit. - Azzal a mellette lévő fiatal nő felé fordul. - Sabrina, mérje meg a lázát. Nagyon vörös az arca. Azonnal visszajövök.

Csukott szemekkel tűröm, hogy az ápoló megtörölje a verejtékező arcomat, megmérje a lázamat, és elássa egyéb feladatait, s csak akkor érzem meg, milyen forró is valójában az arcom, mikor a hűvös keze a bőrömhöz ér. Próbálom azzal higgasztani magam, hogy most már teljesen fölösleges bármin is rágódnom – a katasztrófáknak szemlátomást vége, máskülönben nem lenne mindenki ennyire nyugodt -, de a tény, hogy senki nem képes a legalapvetőbb információkat sem megosztani velem, majdhogynem kikészít. Ennél még az ájult tudatlanság is jobb volt!

Megrándul a szám széle, valahányszor nyelnem kell – mintha minden nyelés végighasítaná belülről a torkomat. Sajog és fáj... de valahogy mégsem tud már érdekelni.

Mikor a gyógyító visszatér, hagyom, hogy elmagyarázza, milyen állapotba kerültem, milyen bájitalokat és elixíreket kell majd bevennem, és előreláthatóan mikor hagyhatom majd el a veszélyeztetett osztályt... de mikor terjengős szónoklata végére ér, nem tudok tovább várni. A kezem remeg a gyengeségtől, de a talárja ingébe kapaszkodom, és olyan határozottan meredek a szemeibe, ahogy csak az erőmből futja. Teszek róla, hogy minden kérdésem meglátszódjon a tekintetemben.

– Rendben, értem Mr Snape – emeli meg a kezét ismét Heath. - Nem volt magánál, nyilván tudni szeretné, mi történt. Mint azt bizonyára maga is kitalálta, a háborúnak vége. Tudjukki halott.

Tudtam, _tudtam_ , hogy ez lesz a válasz, mégis szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzem, ahogy a hatalmas kő végre valahára legördül a mellkasomról. A súlya hiányában mintha ezerszer könnyebbé válna a lelkem.

– Persze sok... nagyon sok harcos elesett. Jövő hét elejére tervezik a közös megemlékezéseket. És persze mi is tömve vagyunk itt; az egész ispotály megtelt a harci sérültekkel. Szerencsére nem sokan vannak halálos veszélyben.

Közös megemlékezés... Valami pattan bennem. Persze el tudom képzelni, milyen lesz: az újonnan kinevezett miniszter nyilvános beszédet tart, név szerint megemlít minden hőst, aki a roxforti csatában elesett – gyanítom, emlékművet is emelnek a számukra -, és az egész országra kiterjedő pár perces gyászhallgatást rendel el. Biztos beszél majd Potterről, aki az életét adta a győzelmünkért. Parádés temetést szervezhetnek neki, ebben biztos vagyok, millió emberrel és látványos szónoklatokkal... vagyis pont olyat, amilyet a kölyök soha nem akart volna...

– … de a kötelességei sajnos máshová szólították. Kár, pedig mindenképp itt akart lenni, amikor ön magához tér. - A gyógyító rám mosolyog, és ettől hirtelen olyan feszélyezettségem támad, amit már régen nem éreztem.

Kérdőn vonom össze a szemöldököm. Miről beszél ez?

– Azért nem kétlem, hogy a mai nap folyamán még látogatást fog tenni nálunk. Az egyik közeli barátját is a túloldalon kezeljük, reggel vele volt, amikor áthozták. De ha úgy gondolja – teszi hozzá a növekvő értetlenségem láttán -, küldhetek neki egy baglyot. Végtére is a lelkünkre kötötte, hogy azonnal értesítsük, amint valami változás áll be az ön állapotában. - És az ezt követő még szélesebb mosolya már végképp letaglózna, ha a következő szavai nem törölnének ki minden ép gondolatot a fejemből. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr Potter el lesz ragadtatva, ha meghallja, hogy magához tért.

_Hogy MIT mondott?_

„Potter?” tátogom némán olyan döbbenettel, amit már jó ideje nem hagytam meglátszódni az arcomon. Ám akkor és ott képtelen vagyok elrejteni. _De hiszen Potter... Potter meghalt. Még én is emlékszem rá! Emlékszem, ahogy a Nagyúr bejelentette, emlékszem a hazugságára...Vagy azt is csak képzeltem volna...?_

A gyógyító csak bólint. - Igen, igen. De most, ha megbocsát, uram, sok a beteg, így tovább kell mennem. Pihenjen, Sabrina nemsokára visszatér az orvosságaival. - Azzal távozik.

Méghogy pihenni! De hát hogy lehet életben Potter? Dumbledore megmondta, hogy meg kell halnia! Potter elfogadta, hogy meg kell halnia! A Nagyúr kijelentette, hogy meghalt!... Hát feje tetejére állt a világ, vagy csak megint képzelődöm - ezúttal annyira reálisan, hogy már meg sem tudom különbözteti a valóságtól...?!

Annyi gondolat szaladgál a fejemben, annyi megválaszolatlan kérdés, hogy egyszerűen nem tudom felfogni, hogy vagyok képes ennek ellenére mégis elaludni, miután leerőltetem a sajgó torkomon az ápoló által behozott elixíreket.

Megint azzal az átkozott színnel álmodok, és az egyszerre fájdalmas, örömteli, gyilkos és gyengéd. Beborít, átformál, elcsitít. Biztos a nyugtatók tehetnek róla, de olyan mélyen és pihentetően alszom, ahogy már nagyon rég nem tettem.

Mikor kinyílnak a szemeim, hosszú ideig meredek a fehér plafonra mozdulatlanul. Most már ismét súlyosan nehéznek érzem az egész testemet, forrónak és megkínzottnak, mint akin átvonult egy – uram bocsá' – kentaurcsorda. De az elmém végre nyugodt – és ez az az érzés, amire az elmúlt évek alatt annyira vágytam.

Vége a háborúnak. Már nincs Dumbledore vagy Nagyúr, aki irányítson; a magam ura vagyok. Nincs kötelesség, aminek még eleget kellene tennem. Nincs Potter, akit pesztrá...

Mintha elharapták volna a gondolatot, egyszerre minden kiesik a fejemből. Álmodtam, mikor a gyógyító azt mondta, Potter nem halt meg? De nem, tisztán emlékszem, hogy... Amennyire tudom, oldalra fordítom a fejem, hátha van a közelben valaki, akit megkérdezhetnék - ha kell, hát mutogatással meg kézjelekkel –, aztán a döbbenettől megfagy az egész testem.

A lehető legjobb kérdőalany van mellettem, aki ugyanakkor feleslegessé is teszi a kérdésem: maga Potter terpeszt lovaglóülésben egy hátával felém fordított széken, a támlán összefont karjaira hajtott fejjel, szemlátomát aludva, szemlátomás szuszogva – nagyon is _élőn._

… Hát, ez megmagyarázza, hogy felébredve miért egy mosolygó gyógyítót találtam magam felett a dementorok helyett.

Lassan elhagy a sokk, s érzem ellazulni a tagjaimat. Furcsa nyugalom szállja meg a fejem és a mellkasom miközben figyelni kezdem őt: sötét haja ziláltan lóg a fáradt, karikásnak tűnő csukott szemei alá, s az egész arcából árad a végtelen kimerültség, de az arckifejezése szelíd és megbékélt. Ugyanakkor röhejes is, hisz az orrán teljesen félrecsúszott az idióta szemüveg, és nyitott szájjal szívja be a levegőt... de most nem zavar, csak örülök a megkönnyebbülésnek, amit az idegesítő nesz kelt bennem.

Egy pillanat. Nem, nem örülök, és nem is könnyebbültem meg. Semmit nem kellene jelentenie nekem, hogy a kölyök él-e vagy hal... Nyugtalanul taszítom kétes érzéseimet a lelki barikádom mögé, s közben próbálom kissé feljebb nyomni magam az ágyon – nem sok sikerrel -, de ezzel csak annyit érek el, hogy a matrac megnyikkan, és oldalra pislantva látom, hogy Potter szemei álmosan kinyílnak.

Egy rövid másodpercig ködösen mered maga alé, de a tekintete aztán lejjebb siklik... és amint meglát engem, a kimerültség nyomtalanul eltűnik az alakjából: az arca egy pillanat alatt felderül.

Ismeretlen érzés szorít össze bennem valamit amikor látom a sugárzó, örömteli mosolyt a szájára húzódni, mikor látom az őszinte megkönnyebbülésről árulkodó ragyogó zöld szemeket... amik soha nem néztek még rám így. Rosszul esik, mert tudom, hogy nem érdemlem meg. A helyzet bizarrsága felett kényelmetlen feszengés tör rám. - Piton!

Miért olyan még a hangja is, mintha rettenetesen örülne nekem?

Kinyitom a számat, de a visszatérő sajgás emlékeztet rá, hogy nem sok mindenre tudom még használni. A torkom felé emelném a kezem, de Potter már rázza is a fejét.

– Ne, uram, ne mozogjon, még nem szabad. És ne is beszéljen.

Erre aztán hála istennek rögvest eltűnik a feszélyezettségem. Sötéten meredek fel a kölyökre. _Mert egyébként tudnék beszélni, ha akarnék, mi?_

Arra azért nem számítok, hogy úgy javítja ki rögtön magát, mintha tényleg hallotta volna, amit gondoltam: - Ja, igaz is, nem tud. - A hajába túr, és kisöpri azt a szeméből. A lobonca rendezetlenebb mint valaha. - Hát, akkor se erőltesse. Hogy érzi magát? Elég, ha csak gesztikulál.

Na vajon mégis hogyan érezhetem magam? A tekintetem minden bizonnyal a tudtára adja.

Potter valamilyen érthetetlen okból felnevet, én pedig rájövök, hogy ez az első alkalom, amikor nevetni hallom őt a jelenlétemben. Nem kifejezetten kellemetlen az érzés, amit a hang kelt bennem.

– Enyhe szívbajt hozott rám, tudja? Arról nem volt szó, hogy maga is kis híján kinyíratja magát... - Elakad a hangja, s az arcából egyszerre kiveszik a derű. Mikor legközelebb felpillant rám, az ábrázata komoly, ráadásul idegesen harapja az alsó ajkát. - Nézze, uram... Nézd, Piton – vált hangnemet, aminek hallatán csak egy pillanatra vonom fel a szemöldököm. - Tudom, hogy rettenetesen használhatatlan voltam... _akkor,_ és csak szerettem volna bocsánatot kérni érte. Annyi órát öltél bele, hogy megtanítsd nekem azt a varázsigét, és a döntő pillanatban én mégis kudarcot vallottam vele. Nem tudom, egyszerűen csak... - Kényelmetlenül lesüti a szemeit. - Bepánikoltam, azt hiszem. Semmire nem tudtam gondolni, _semmire,_ és ez kis híján az életedbe került.

Nem értem őt, egyszerűen nem értem. Most meg _bűntudata_ van? _Miattam_? Mert nem tudott segíteni rajtam...? Ezt az egyet sosem róttam volna fel a számlájára. Volt épp elég dolog a fejében, nem is kellett volna pazarolnia rám az energiájából. Már akkor sem értettem, miért tűnt annyira kétségbeesettnek... Valószínűleg a szokásos heroikussága tört élre benne. Tudom, hogy nem állja, ha valaki előtte szenved. Biztos nagy traumát okozott volna, ha a szemei láttára halok meg, ráadásul abban a tudatban hagyva őt, hogy „miatta”...

Lassan megrázom a fejem, jelezve neki, hogy ne agyaljon ezen. Teljesen fölösleges.

Ám aztán ismét felnézek rá, és jeges borzalom önt el, amikor ráébredek valamire: _tudja._ Én bolond, a halálközelség első sokkjában képes voltam odaadni neki az emlékeket! Mi a fenét képzeltem...?!

Potter tudja, mit érzek Lily iránt. Tudja, mit érzek az _anyja_ iránt!

Felsóhajtok. Talán nem kérdez rá addig, míg vissza nem tér az erőm - talán utána lesz esélyem kiátkozni a fejéből az emlékeket.

– Igaz is – szól hirtelen Potter, és a zsebébe mélyeszti a kezét. A következő pillanatban egy apró tárgyat emel ki az ujjai közé fogva, majd az ágyam melletti asztalra fekteti azt. - Vigyáztam a gyűrűdre.

 _Nem az enyém_ , mondanám, de mivel már tapasztaltam annyit, hogy meg se kíséreljem a beszédet, csak legyintek. A tekintetem elkomorul, mert a sajgás megint felerősödik, és a halántékom is lassan de biztosan lüktetni kezd, úgyhogy a kelleténél talán kicsit mogorvábban kezdek meredni Potterre, remélve, hogy megint megérti, mit akarok.

A fiú egy pillanatig szemöldökráncolva mered vissza rám, aztán kihúzza magát ültében, és a szék mellé ledobott táskájáért nyúl. - Várj csak, van nálam papír meg toll.

Ferde szájjal nézek az íróeszközre. Nem is tudom már, mikor írtam utoljára golyóstollal... de néma ember ne válogasson.

Csak pár szót firkantok fel a papírra, aztán jelentőségteljesen Potter felé tartom. Igyekszem tudomást sem venni a mosolyra ránduló szája láttán pillanatnyi időre belém szökkenő melegségről.

_Mi történt a Nagyúrral? Hogy lehet, hogy nem dobtad fel a talpad?_

_Válaszokat akarok, Potter!_

– Jól van, értem, értem – mondja mosolyogva a fiú, s közben újra előredől, a szék támlájára fektetett kezekkel. Tökéletesen fesztelen bizalommal néz le rám, amit én ismételten nem tudok hová tenni.

Mintha nem is Lily szemei lennének, hisz ő az ötödik Roxfortos évet követően jószerével rám sem nézett többé. Azóta okoz fájdalmat minden, ami a lányra emlékeztet, azóta nem bírom elviselni ezt a gyűlölöletes, kibírhatatlan smaragdszínt... és amiben mégis nyugalmat lelek, mikor körülvesz.

Potter szeme teljesen megyezik az anyjáéval: semmi különbséget nem látok sem a színében, sem a vágásában, vagy akár a tekintete mélységében... valahogy azonban mégis más.

Rejtély, hogy miért, de az ő pillantása nem égeti fájón a bőrömet.

_~o§0° Én zöldben látom a világot, amikor rád nézek. °0§o~_

_Zöld a te színed._

_Mindig a zöld lesz az._

_o§0° Zöldek a szemeid, amelyek mélyen megbántottak, mégis ugyanúgy szeretem őket. °0§o_

**Author's Note:**

> Ebben a oneshotban Ale Duncan Zöld [Green] című versét használtam fel. Sajnos nem találtam hozzá hivatalos/nem-hivatalos magyar változatot – gondolom, mert kortárs amatőr költőről van szó -, úgyhogy az én fordításommal kell beérnetek.
> 
> Az eredetit itt olvashatjátok: http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/green-23/
> 
> A Lily-pázsit hasonlatot egyébként a korábbi "Pázsit" című mini-ficemből vettem. Sőt tekintve, hogy mindkettő ugyazt a szituációt dolgozza fel ('Piton haldoklik a Szellemszállásban'), tulajdonképpen a "Pázsit" újradolgozásaként is olvasható ez az iromány :)


End file.
